DIAM!
by Amore.ai
Summary: For Olivia Jaezmin/ Sakura menatap Sasuke yang terus memasang aura suram./ Sasuke menatap gadis khas musim semi yang masih terus berceloteh tentang banyak hal./ "Sakura, bisa diam aja gak?"/ "Eehhh?"/ RnR? /Drabble abal yang gak ada humor, tapi maksa masuk genre humor :3


**Diam**!

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

This Story : Amore

[Sasuke U. Sakura H.]

Rated T / Romance, Humor

 **WARN** : Abal, tidak baku, gaje

! D.L.D.R !

For Olivia Jaezmin/ Sakura menatap Sasuke yang terus memasang aura suram./ Sasuke menatap gadis khas musim semi yang masih terus berceloteh tentang banyak hal./ "Sakura, bisa diam aja gak?"/ "Eehhh?"/ RnR?

! D.L.D.R !

Sakura terus berceloteh riang pada pemuda emo di sampingnya. Jam pelajaran hari ini kosong, karena bosan Sakura pun mengajak pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya beberapa bulan lalu untuk berbagi obrolan ringan.

Walau hanya gumaman yang didapatnya sebagai respon, Sakura tetap terus menceritakan dengan riang kesehariannya bersama sahabatnya yang lain pada bungsu Uchiha itu.

Tetapi, gadis gulali khas musim semi itu menghentikan obrolan sepihaknya saat mendapati Sang kekasih memasang aura semakin suram, ada apa dengannya, apa Sasukenya sedang salah bantal? salah urat? keselek bayg*n? ia harus cari tahu, pikir gadis gulali itu.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Sakura mencoba mencari tahu alasan dari sikap aneh Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn." Tapi, lagi-lagi hanya gumaman dari bibir tipis si prodigy lah yang didapatnya.

"Apa harga tomat di pasar naik?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hn." Sasuke tetap saja hanya menggumam dengan gumaman yang (menurutnya) keren.

"Eng, apa Itachi-nii mencuri mendoan mu lagi?" Sakura masih terus bertanya.

"Hn." Dan kembali hanya gumaman yang didapatnya.

Pusing dengan gumaman 'Hn' dari Sang kekasih, Sakura memutuskan untuk menghibur pemuda itu dengan cerita lucu tentang teman-temannya.

"Tau gak Sasuke-kun, Ino lagi-lagi putus ama pacarnya, terus kemarin dia bilang kalo mantan itu kayak bolpen, waktu pacaran sering hilang, tapi waktu udah jadi mantan ketemunya di temen sendiri, haha. Tapi kalo Ino sih pasti bakalan cari pacar lagi dalam waktu dekat." Celoteh Sakura tentang sahabat blondenya sedari orok yang menyamakan mantan dengan bolpoin yang sering hilang walau sudah diberi nama.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sekenanya.

Namun Sakura tidak patah semangat, gadis musim semi itu kembali mencoba menghibur Sang kekasih.

"Oh ya Sasuke-kun, waktu Gaara-kun nganterin aku pulang kemarin ada kejadian lucu lho, masak ya ..." Sakura terus saja berceloteh tentang pengalaman menariknya saat diantar pulang oleh Sabaku no Gaara setelah kerja kelompok di rumah Yamanka Ino kemarin, tanpa menyadari kalau dirinya sudah mengangkat masalah yang membuat Sasuke menguarkan aura suram, kali ini lebih pekat dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke Uchiha menggeram kesal, walau Sakura sudah berstatus menjadi kekasihnya, Gaara yang notabene adalah rivalnya tetap saja mengusiknya, ia masih ingat saat masa perebutan posisi ketua osis, perebutan posisi kapten basket, perebutan duta sekolah, juga perebutan Sakura.

Tapi sayangnya posisi ketua osis, kapten basket, dan duta sekolah bukannya diraih oleh Sasuke Uchiha atau pun Sabaku no Gaara, tapi malah diraih oleh si kuning tidak mengambang yaitu Naruto Namikaze, dengan berbagai alasan seperti lebih supel dan leadership, untung dalam perebutan Sakura, ia yang mendapatkan gadis gulali itu, yang mana memang sudah ia sukai sejak kecil.

Sekali lagi jelaga Sasuke menatap lurus ke arah Sakura yang masih saja berceloteh banyak hal tentang riangnya, sebenarnya sifat itu adalah salah satu dari banyak hal yang ia sukai dari Sakuranya, tapi tentu saja tidak saat si setan merah yang menjadi bahasannya, kokoro Sasuke gak ikhlas lahir, batin, jiwa, raga, dan sukma pokoknya. Maka dengan onyx tajamnya ia menatap Sakura tepat di netra emerald teduhnya.

"Sakura, bisa diam aja gak?" Tanya si bungsu Uchiha.

"Eh? Ceritanya garing ya Sasuke-kun? haha" Jawab Sakura dengan tawa renyah di akhir kalimatnya, salah tingkah juga ditatap sebegitu intensnya oleh Sang kekasih.

"Bukan, diam aja dihati aku gak usah kemana-mana." Ucap Sasuke kalem, yang dibalas semburat dari Sang kekasih.

"Eeehh?"

\- FIN -

Hi, Sebelumnya saya mau kenalan dulu, nama author abal ini Amore ilyin, panggil aja **Ai**. Kali ini spesial buat **Olivia** **Jaezmin** , maaf kalo ini gak sesuai ekspektasi, habis kamu request kok ke author abal, ya fict gaje gini jadinya #sujud. Dan Ai mau protes dulu, Zayn itu jodoh saya ya, Wkwk. Kamu sama Shawn aja, Ai ikhlas ko, pokoknya Zayny, Nialler, Hazza, Lou punya Ai #rakusmodeon, kalo Liam punya Cheryl, wkwk.

Buat guest **susah login** , saya itu keduanya, hehe. Makasih juga buat yang udah review juga fav-foll semua fict Ai. Dan seperti biasanya kalo responnya cukup bagus, Ai berusaha buat lagi deh, hehe.

So Mind to Review? :")


End file.
